Cents facettes de Mr Uzumaki
by Lolipopse
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, personnage fascinant à plus d'un titre, va séduire le jeune et beau Sasuke et l'entrainer à la découverte d'un monde jusqu'ici inconnu pour lui, fait de luxe, de plaisirs et surtout de rapports charnels voluptueux et insatiables. Attention, les portes du désir ne font que s'ouvrir, reste à savoir jusqu'où elles les mèneront. CHAP1&2 CHEZ LOVELIGMAE !


Les deux premiers chapitres sont sur le profil de ma cousine /s/10944509/1/Cent-facettes-de-MrUzumaki Elle m'a donné son autorisation pour continuer la retranscription.

Voici une retranscription du livre "Cent facettes de Mr Diamonds" d'Emma L. Green en version NaruSasu. Pourquoi retranscrire un livre ? Car j'ai beaucoup aimé cette œuvre et je voulais vous la partager. Mais attention, ce n'est pas parce que je réécris le livre que cela ne me prend pas de temps. Au contraire. Je dois faire attention à CHAQUES détails ! Car le livre à pour base un couple hétérosexuel, alors que ma retranscription aura pour base un couple homosexuel. Possibilité de Mpreg (homme enceint) ! LISEZ ATTENTIVEMENT LA NOTE EN FIN DE CHAPITRE S'IL VOUS PLAIT.

Je chercher un béta !

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

 **PARTIE I**

 **Chapitre 3: Café brûlant et oeufs brouillés**

 _Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'ai mal aux pieds!_

Un peu chamboulé par ce huit clos à la fois exaltant et déroutant, je me dirige vers ma chambre en empruntant des couloirs étroits et sinueux ornés d'armureries et de tapisseries d'un autre temps. Ce château est une oeuvre d'art, un édifice somptueux, mais ce soir je n'ai plus la force de m'émerveiller. Ma priorité, à l'instant où je gravis les dernières marches qui mènent à ma suite luxueuse, c'est d'enlever ces satanés chaussures qui me cassent littéralement les pieds. Il faudra que je songe à remercier Hinata pour son cadeau empoisonné...

En troquant mon jean ainsi que ma chemise noire contre un tee-shirt et un boxer en coton gris anthracite, je repense à son regard perçant et à ses lèvres sensuelles et moqueuses. Naruto Uzumaki est un très bel homme, mais c'est son intensité, son charisme, sa repartie implacable qui m'ont renversé...et agacé. Du haut de mes 22 ans, je n'ai certes pas beaucoup d'expérience, mais jamais un homme ne m'a fait autant d'effet, ne m'a autant stimulé. Et excédé. J'aurais pu lui tenir tête toute la nuit, jouer au chat et à la souris avec lui pendant des heures juste pour le remettre à sa place et lui apprendre qu'il ne peut pas tout se permettre.

 _T'es grillé à un kilomètre, Sasuke!_

Oui bon, aussi pour voir ses yeux bleus plongés dans les miens, m'amuser de ses réactions imprévisibles et sentir sa chaleur irradier jusqu'à moi. Une sonnerie vient interrompre ma rêverie. Mon cœur se met à battre plus vite. Je saisis mon téléphone, en espérant sans me l'avouer que le multimilliardaire a réussi à se procurer mon numéro et qu'il souhaite jouer les prolongations. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire la grimace lorsque je vois la photo de ma sœur s'afficher sur l'écran tactile.

-Tout va bien? Ça ne te ressemble pas de m'appeler à minuit passé!

-Oscar a décidé qu'à six mois, il était assez grand pour faire la java toute la nuit. Et je viens de m'engueuler avec Alex, il est parti en claquant la porte. J'ai besoin que tu me changes les idées.

J'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu...ou de déjà-entendu. Sasuke, la bonne poire compatissante à votre service!

-Aïra, je suis désolé de ce qu'il t'arrive, mais je suis crevé et je voudrais aller me coucher. On peut en reparler demain?

-Tu pourrais au moins m'accorder cinq minutes de ton temps! Ça ne te réussi pas de fréquenter des snobs, ils déteignent sur toi!

-Je ne fréquente pas des snobs, je fréquente des multimilliardaires passionnants, ça me change. Bonne nuit, embrasse mon neveu pour moi.

Celle-là, tu ne l'as pas volée ma cocotte!

Ces derniers temps, nos relations sont tendues. Ma sœur a du mal à accepter que nos vies soient devenues aussi différentes. Pendant vingt ans, elle a été mon modèle. Maintenant, les rôles se sont un peu inversés, elle voudrait avoir ma vie, ma liberté, mon insouciance. Du coup, elle me fait payer en me harcelant de coups de fil désagréables où elle passe son temps à se plaindre et à critiquer mes choix et mon mode de vie. Ce soir, elle n'aura pas eu le dernier mot, je ne veux pas qu'elle gâche cette soirée si...spéciale.

Je choisis d'ignorer son texto assassin et je me glisse dans ce lit délicieusement moelleux et réconfortant. En éteignant la lumière, des flash-back de mon tête à tête avec Naruto me reviennent. Naruto. Je l'appelle déjà par son doux prénom. Dans ma tête en tout cas, parce que je n'aurais jamais l'audace de le faire dans la vrai vie. Lui ne sait même pas comment je m'appelle et, a priori, c'est le dernier de ses soucis. Je n'ai même pas le temps de rejouer toute la scène dans mon esprit, je m'endors avant d'arriver à sa remarque sur ma langue "sûrement exquise, mais trop bien pendue"...

S°S°S°S°

Vers sept heures et demie, je suis réveillé par le chant du coq. Je réalise où je me trouve et un large sourire se dessine sur mon visage. J'ai dormi comme un bébé, je suis en pleine forme, prêt à affronter les événements de la journée, prêt à le revoir, à le dévorer du regard. Je m'étire langoureusement et m'extirpe de ce lit royal en sautant sur mes deux pieds, comme un gamin. Moi qui ne suis pas du matin, je suis joyeux, impatient. Je file prendre une douche rapide, je me lave les dents, me démêle les cheveux. De retour dans la chambre, j'enfile mon plus beau jean, un pull échancré noir et mes bottines. Inutile de mettre ma montre, vu l'heure, je ne pense pas croiser grand monde en allant prendre mon petit déjeuner

Avant de me rendre dans la grande véranda pour boire mon demi-litre de café noir, je décide d'envoyer un e-mail à Hinata, histoire de lui confirmer que j'ai bien reçu mon billet de train du retour. J'espère que d'ici là, j'aurai le temps d'interroger Naruto Uzumaki. Je ne sais pas exactement quand aura lieu la fameuse interview, mais je compte bien recueillir ses propos et le cuisiner sur ses vins préférés. Après tout, je suis là pour ça et Éric me tuerait si je rentrais bredouille.

De: Sasuke Uchiwa

À: Hinata Hyûga

Objet: Question itv

Salut collègue,

La vie est belle au milieu des vignes!

Je vais avoir des tonnes de choses à te raconter...

Merci pour les YSL SM.

C'est ok pour le billet de train.

Bon dimanche, à demain!

S.U

Ça, c'est fait. Mon manque de caféine commence à se faire sentir, il est temps que je descende. Sur le chemin de l'immense véranda constituée de grandes baies vitrées offrant une vue imprenable sur le parc, j'espère le croiser. Remarque, il est peut-être trop tôt. Un milliardaire a autre chose à faire que se lever à 8 heures du matin un dimanche, surtout après une soirée bien arrosée. D'ailleurs, il prendra sûrement son petit déjeuner en toute tranquillité, dans ses appartements. Peut-être qu'il aura face à lui une jeune femme sublime, en peignoir de soie ou dans le plus simple appareil, tout juste sortie d'un bain relaxant pour se remettre de sa nuit torride...

Tout doux, imagination débordante, tout doux...

Une fois encore, je suis époustouflé par la beauté du lieu. La véranda en verre qui surplombe le parc aux couleurs chatoyantes s'allonge sur des mètres et des mètres. Des dizaines de tables élégamment dressées et habillées de ravissants services de porcelaine blanche et bleue invitent les gens à s'attabler et à savourer des mets délicieux et variés. Un serveur souriant et poli me place sans attendre et m'annonce qu'il sera à mon service à tout moment. En moins d'une minute, Nicolas revient avec un café du Nicaragua aux arômes divins. En le dégustant, je me brûle un peu les lèvres, mais la tentation est trop forte et le liquide noir me réchauffe en un instant. Ça tombe bien, puisqu'il semble que je sois habillé trop léger.

Je commande une deuxième tasse, ainsi que des œufs brouillés accompagnés de dés de tomates et d'emmental. Je ne sais pas de quoi ma matinée sera faite, mais quelque chose me dit que j'ai besoin de prendre des forces! En attendant mon plat, j'observe les gens qui m'entourent. Certains me saluent en croisant mon regard, je leur retourne la politesse. Soudain, à l'autre bout de la véranda, je l'aperçois. Lui ne m'as pas vu et il est bien trop occupé pour me remarquer. À sa table, trois femmes tout droit sorties d'un magazine de mode se battent pour obtenir son attention.

Monsieur a pris la formule "harem" au petit déjeuner?

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je le fixe avidement. Je n'arrive pas à détourner mes yeux de ce sublime visage, de ce port de tête altier et conquérant. Il porte un pull-over bleu marine col en V avec des coudières camel. Assez près du corps, le vêtement le met irrésistiblement en valeur. Au bout de quelques minutes, il me prend en flagrant délit d'espionnage. Je lis la surprise dans ses yeux, puis l'amusement. Je rougis instantanément, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Respire Sasuke, respire.

Nicolas vole à ma rescousse en m'apportant mes œufs brouillés, mais je n'ai plus faim du tout. Je me force à manger quelques bouchées, en essayant de ne plus regarder dans la direction du milliardaire. Le challenge est difficile, mes neurones tournent à toute vitesse, mais je résiste tant bien que mal.

Contrairement à ces poules de luxe, je ne tiens pas à passer pour un fan!

Subitement, je sens sa présence derrière moi. En tournant la tête dans sa direction, je me retrouve nez à nez avec lui. Penché en avant, il me chuchote quelques mots à l'oreille qui me font frissonner.

-Ne prenez pas froid, jeune homme impertinent. L'arabica réchauffe, mais ça ne suffit pas...

Son parfum et sa chaleur m'enivrent. Son haleine sent le café, mon arôme préféré. Je voudrais répondre quelque chose, mais avant que j'en ai l'occasion, il a déjà tourné ses talons. Il m'a observé, c'est sûr, sinon comment saurait-il ce que j'ai bu? Je reste là, interdit. Comment cet homme fait-il pour me mettre dans tous mes états? Il me déstabilise, me fascine, me fait ressentir des émotions nouvelles, inexplicables. Délicieuses. Insupportables.

Il joue avec toi, rien de plus! Pourquoi je m'emballe, là?

Quelques minutes plus tard, je vois Nicolas se diriger vers ma table, avec une sorte de paquet sur son plateau argenté.

-Pour vous, monsieur Uchiwa, de la part de Mr Uzumaki.

Interloqué, je prends le présent qu'il me tend et je jette un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur du paquet pour savoir ce qu'il contient. Naruto Uzumaki vient de me faire parvenir son pull bleu marine. Celui qu'il portait quelques minutes plus tôt.

Mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu...Qu'est-ce que ça signifie?

Deux possibilités: soit je ne rentre pas dans son jeu et j'ignore son geste certes chevaleresque mais un peu déplacé, soit j'opte pour la solution pratique, c'est à dire enfiler le pull pour avoir moins froid. J'opte pour l'hypothèse numéro deux, après tout, un vêtement, c'est fait pour être porté! Une fois habillé du pull bleu marine, je suis assailli par le parfum de cet homme énigmatique. Une odeur musquée, boisée, virile à souhait.

Avant de perdre totalement la tête, abruti par les vapeurs doucereuses qui émanent du cachemire à la fois divin et maléfique, je tente de retrouver une once de dignité. En quittant la véranda, je fais un petit signe de la main à Nicolas, pour le remercier d'avoir été aux petits soins avec moi. Je monte les immenses marches en marbre qui mènent au château, je traverse le grand hall et j'emprunte le couloir qui serpente jusqu'à ma chambre. J'ai les bras croisés, mes paumes caressent le tissu fin bleu marine, à défaut de caresser la peau hâlée de son propriétaire.

 _Imagination débordante, acte II._

Quand je distingue sa silhouette, dans un petit recoin à deux pas de la porte de ma chambre, je manque de trébucher. Adossé au mur, il me fixe sans détours. Son expression est d'abord grave, tendue, puis elle s'adoucit au fur et à mesure que j'avance machinalement dans sa direction. Mes bras sont toujours croisés, je tente de ne rien changer, de rester impassible, mais j'ai énormément de mal à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Ce n'est pas trop tôt, vous en avez mis du temps!

Sa voix est sarcastique, j'adopte le même ton que lui.

-J'ignorais que j'étais attendu. Peut-être me confondez-vous avec quelqu'un d'autre, disons l'une des membres de votre fan-club qui a eu la joie de vous nourrir à la petite cuillère?

Merde, il va comprendre que je l'ai observé pendant le petit déjeuner!

-Je vous aurais bien échangé contre l'une d'elles, monsieur...?

-Heu... Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiwa.

Tu ne connais plus ton propre prénom maintenant? La honte!

Pendant quelques secondes, il me fixe, ses yeux fiers et intense dans les miens, un léger sourire narquois aux lèvres. Il n'est pas aveugle, il sait dans quel état il me met et ça m'agace au plus haut point.

-Vous m'attendiez pour récupérer votre pull j'imagine? Merci pour ce geste amical, je peux vous le rendre maintenant.

-Croyez-moi Sasuke, mon geste n'avait rien d'amical.

Une lueur étrange, presque menaçante, traverse ses yeux. Au jeux de celui qui soutiendra le plus longtemps le regard de l'autre, je suis perdant. Cet homme me fait me sentir tout petit, mais j'essai de lutter contre son envie de me dominer, de faire de moi sa marionnette. Il ne tire pas sur mes fils, mais sur mes nerfs.

-Je n'accepte de présents que de la part de mes amis. Sachez que je sais ma vêtir tout seul, monsieur, et je savoure cette liberté chaque jour.

-La liberté est un concept bien vaste, Sasuke. Elle n'est qu'une illusion pour la plupart des mortels. Être libre, c'est dominer, et c'est justement ma spécialité.

-Dans votre cas, la liberté s'accompagne d'arrogance, à ce que je vois. La mienne est plus simple et ne se fait pas au détriment des autres.

Sasuke, deux points. Monsieur égomaniaque, zéro.

-Vos mots confus ne m'atteignent pas, Sasuke. Je suis bien trop occupé à admirer ces lèvres qui s'adressent à moi.

Mon cœur se met à battre plus vite. Ce monsieur je-sais-tout au regard pénétrant m'exaspère, mais il me trouble au plus profond de moi. Quand il évoque mes lèvres, tout mon corps se tend.

Réagis, Sasuke, ne te laisse pas embobiner!

-Il est temps que je vous quitte, monsieur, j'ai d'autre chose à faire que philosopher avec vous. Voilà votre pull, merci pour cette attention un brin paternaliste et condescend...

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase et de m'extirper totalement de ce cachemire démoniaque, il est déjà contre moi. En un dixième de seconde, il a saisi mes deux bras, les a remontés au-dessus de ma tête et il me surplombe, de toute sa superbe et de toute sa sensualité animale. Je suis totalement à sa merci. Je sens son souffle chaud contre mon visage, ses pupilles agrandies par son intensité se noient dans les miennes et me paralysent. Je pourrais lutter, bouger, me débattre, mais mon corps décide de se soumettre. Du bout de son nez fin et racé, il caresse mes joues, je sens sa respiration lourde et saccadée qui parcourt ma peau. Son contact m'électrise, je suis dans un état second, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Dans un élan tendre et langoureux, il approche ses lèvres des miennes, les entrouvre, les humecte et finalement, alors que je suis à deux doigts de le supplier, il plonge. Il n'a pas besoin de forcer le passage, j'accueille cet assaut charnel sans émettre aucune résistance. Il grogne, je gémis. Pendant plusieurs secondes, nos langues s'entremêlent, se cherchent, s'évitent, dansent une valse divine et terriblement érotique. J'ai chaud, j'ai envie de plus, je me cambre d'avantage pour que plus aucun espace ne s'immisce entre nous. Je sens tout son corps se tendre, il devient plus avide, plus entreprenant. Ses lèvres brûlantes et affamées se pressent plus durement contre les miennes, sa langue explore ma bouche plus profondément, je gémis à nouveau, malgré moi. Et puis tout s'arrête. Nos bouches ne sont plus en contact, il s'est reculé, sans lâcher mes poignets qui sont toujours prisonniers de ses larges mains. Alors qu'il me regarde, je lis quelque chose d'inédit dans son expression: il est troublé, presque sonné. Mais le maniaque du contrôle qu'il est reprend vite le dessus... Lorsqu'il s'adresse à moi, sa voix est étonnamment posée, grave, comme si ce baiser épique n'était jamais arrivé.

-Doucement, Sasuke, ne soyez pas trop gourmand. Rejoignez-moi dans mes appartements à midi, j'aurai un peu de temps à vous consacrer.

Je suis sous le choc, KO, liquéfié et lui trouve le moyen de parler boulot? Sa froideur me glace, j'ai envie de pleurer.

-Et vous me ferez le plaisir de me ramener mon pull. Sauf exception, je ne suis pas du genre à prêter ou à partager ce qui m'appartient. Je suis possessif, Sasuke, surtout quand quelque chose me plaît vraiment.

* * *

Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre trois. Je ne sais pas quand je posterais le quatre, cette semaine ou la semaine prochaine. Tout cela dépend de vous.

Avant de partir, j'aimerai votre avis sur une chose !

Il y a de cela un an, j'avais retranscrit la série "CrossFire" en SasuNaru. Elle portait le nom "UchiwaFire". Je l'avais arrêté pour des raisons de santé et personnels. J'ai dit que je la reprendrais un jour. Seulement, on me l'a supprimée ! J'aimerais donc savoir si vous voulez que je la refasse ? Si oui, je posterais le premier chapitre la semaine prochaine (mardi ou mercredi)

Aussi, vendredi, je reprends les cours donc je ne pourrais pas écrire quand je le voudrais donc j'essaierais de poster un chapitre toutes les deux semaines et le dimanche ;)

Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine.


End file.
